BioGoji
The BioGoji is the Godzilla suit design used in the 1989 and 1991 ''Godzilla'' films, Godzilla vs. Biollante and Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Name In Godzilla vs. Biollante, the BioGoji's name comes from another 's name in the film it appeared in, Biollante , and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira . In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, the GhidoGoji's name comes from another kaiju's name, King Ghidorah , and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira . Detail In 1989, Godzilla was given a whole new look yet again, an overall design which would set the trend for the rest of Godzilla's suits featured in the Heisei era. To convey a feeling of mass and power, the head was reduced and the neck elongated. The face was also changed and appeared to be more feline in appearance. Significant musculature was added, particularly around the chest and thigh area. The irises were enlarged to fill most of the eye sockets, projecting the impression of mammalian cunning. The fangs were reduced in size, but Godzilla's teeth were increased to include a double row of sharp teeth in both the upper and lower jaws. The lateral dorsal fins were also enlarged almost to the size of the center row. Just like the previous suit, this one also weighed 242 pounds, but this time the suit was actually built to fit suit actor Kenpachiro Satsuma, making it much easier for the actor to move. A second suit used in filming water scenes was also built, weighing 176 pounds. A puppet was also created of Godzilla's head, neck and shoulders, used in close up shots. In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, this suit was given a more massive and muscular body, a more vicious and menacing face and a larger chest area. This suit is also called the GhidoGoji Trivia *On March 17, 1992, someone snuck into 's special effects department and stole this suit from Toho Studios and remained stolen for several weeks. Ultimately, an old lady discovered this stolen suit lying on a beach near Tokyo Bay in a poor state. It was returned to Toho and repaired in time to be used in both the underwater fight sequence with the larval Battra, and for Godzilla's rise from the erupting Mt. Fuji in Godzilla vs. Mothra, its last film appearance before a well-earned retirement. *This suit appears to have been repaired several times after its retirement, meaning that it is one of the better-preserved suits that are still known to exist. *This suit is one of the oldest Heisei era kaiju suits to be still intact and preserved. It is also the oldest Godzilla suit from the Heisei era to be intact. *According to Gojira Stomp, this suit was also used entirely in Godzilla vs. Mothra, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II and Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla which is inaccurate, as the suit was stolen on March 17, 1992, and recovered a few weeks later, and three new suits were created for those films.Godzilla Suit History: 1989 - 1994 Gojirastomp.com. Retrieved June 14, 2017 List of appearances Films *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' Video games *''Godzilla On Monster Island'' *''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' References Do you like the BioGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Godzilla designs: Heisei era